We'll Guide You There
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: The evolution of Lucy and Laxus' relationship as seen by her most trusted friends - her Spirits.
1. The Water Bearer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LUCY, AQUARIUS, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE.**

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter One: **The Water Bearer

* * *

"How dare you summon me when you aren't in trouble!" Aquarius screeched. In her rage, her tail flopped against the porcelain of the bathtub and the water splashed out on Lucy who was sitting by the edge. "You're taking away my time with Scorpio!"

Lucy coughed several times, wiping away the water that'd been splashed on her face, before getting a grip on her as Aquarius was reaching for her water jug, "No! Aquarius please! I wanted to talk to you about something!"

The spirit paused. She examined Lucy for a minute before drawling, "I'll give you a minute. If it's not worth my time, I'm going back." When Lucy didn't say anything, simply stared at the floor and fidgeted with the edge of her soaked tee-shirt, she snapped, "Thirty seconds!"

"How did you know you liked Scorpio?" Lucy blurted. Her face turned a bright tomato red immediately.

"Eh?" Aquarius leaned forward, crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of the tub. "Are you still such a little girl that you don't even know what a crush feels like?"

"Of course I do!" Lucy went silent. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her hair falling into her eyes. "I mean, I think I do. I was so focused on getting into Fairy Tail that I never considered relationships before and then I was always going on jobs with Natsu. I've never had the time to think about boys besides registering that some of them were cute and now I just..." Her fingers curled tighter around her legs. "I don't know if what I'm feeling is _like like _or if I'm jut mistaking it for that."

Aquarius leaned her head against her arms and clicked her tongue, "You're such a child." She was quiet for a minute before saying, "It's been a long time since Scorpio and I weren't together so I don't remember much but...I started getting butterflies in my stomach when he was around and talking to him always left me feeling happy. I would feel lonely when he was called away by one of his masters because I wanted to be around him more and if he came back looking hurt I would get angry even though I knew his wounds would heal quickly." She glanced over at Lucy. "Does that help any?"

"A little bit." Lucy gave her a small smile, "You can go back now. I don't want to be the reason you're late for a date with Scorpio."

Aquarius was about to leave when a question popped in her head. "Is it the pink haired kid?"

"What? Natsu?" A laugh bubbled out of Lucy's mouth as she shook her head. "No. I care for Natsu, and Gray, the same way I care for Loke or Levy or you. He's my family."

Something warm settled in Aquarius chest at being called family. For all she argued with her, she didn't really hate the girl.

"Good," Aquarius decided, "he's too reckless for you."

She left before Lucy could get another word in.

As she arrived back in her home in the Spirit World, Aquarius remembered a conversation she'd heard Loke and Virgo having the other day.

The two had been watching Lucy, something that wasn't new for either of them since they were well known for caring the most about their mistress, when Loke had suddenly started screaming. They had been things like 'get away from my princess you lightning bastard!' and 'But Virgo, what if he falls for her! He's bad news, you know!'

Both comments had earned the Zodiac leader a swift kick in the rear from the maiden.

Aquarius wondered Loke hadn't gotten it wrong – if it was Lucy who had fallen in love with the 'lightning bastard' and not the other way around.

* * *

**E/n: **Despite how much I love it, I haven't gotten the chance to write any Fairy Tail fic yet and after rereading the GMG arc, I really, really wanted to write some. Hence came this story.

The story will be relatively short - ten drabbles (one for each of Luce's zodiacs) - and they'll focus on the Zodiacs helping Lucy progress in her relationship with Laxus.

Anyway, in chapter notes: even tho I do ship LoLu a lot, Loke's comments in the end were made more for the sake of a brother worrying about his sisters new big bad boyfriend then jealousy.


	2. The Twins

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Two: **The Twins

* * *

"Hi guys," Lucy greeted. She was sitting on her bed, her feet swinging in the air.

"Lucy, Lucy!" the twins chirped.

They floated around her head, relaxed by being summoned in her room instead of on a battle field.

She laughed a bit, but the sound was hallow and sad.

The spirits stopped, exchanging looks with each other.

Mini spoke softly, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lucy chewed on a her lip before requesting, "When I summoned you guys at the guild today, you touched Ever didn't you?"

They racked their brain before transforming into the last woman they had touched. "Is this her, Lucy?"

"Yes." Lucy stood up now, walking around them with her lips pursed. She reached out, her fingers running against the face of the woman. "Her skin is so soft." She glanced down before sighing softly, "And her hips are great. She's really fantastic."

"We think Lucy is the prettiest," they declared.

Lucy gave a soft laugh, "Thank you, guys. It's too bad I don't think Laxus' would agree."

"Why not?"

"Well, he's got Evergreen. She's so beautiful and smart. She's strong enough to keep up with him on missions and they've already got such a strong bond from being together so long." She gave a soft sigh. "Even if he wasn't interested in her, he's got girls all over the country throwing themselves at his feet. I'm just his guildmate."

"Guild is family," the twins declared, popping back into their own forms. "Doesn't that mean something?"

Lucy's smile was bitter as she answered, "Family isn't generally the impression you want when you're interested in dating someone."

She let out a deep breath, smoothing her hands against her thighs, and then put on a smile. "It's okay though. Maybe I'll end up confessing one day, but for now I'm content to just be someone he cares about."

"We love you, Lucy," Mini said.

Gemi flew to Lucy's left shoulder and hovered there. "We love you a lot!"

Lucy laughed, "I love you too, guys."

* * *

**E/n: **Lucy is a really confident person but I think even she would lose a bit of her thunder when it comes to someone she genuinely likes


	3. The Giant Crab

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Three: **The Giant Crab

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you for something so selfish."

"It's fine, Lucy. You're my mistress and I enjoy helping you." Cancer ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. Blonde locks spilled through his fingers. "What should we do? Would you like it up or down?"

She hummed, her feet swinging under her. "Would curls look okay? Or would that be trying too hard? It's only our first date and we aren't going anywhere special."

"First dates are special in themselves." He looked at her in the mirror, meeting her eyes and smiling. "Curl's can be casual but are elegant at the same time. It's a nice choice."

She gave him the barest of smiles, an expression full of the shyness of a seventeen year old, and murmured, "I hope Laxus agrees."

He hummed as he began combing her hair out. "Is that who you've been perusing? Leo and Virgo spend a lot of time watching you but I've had a lot of clients in the spirit word lately."

"I don't think it's necessarily perusing," Lucy declared. Her eyes fell from his. "I mean – I was so afraid of him after Fantasia but he saved us at Tenrou and he sought revenge, at least partly, for me at the games. I started making an effort to talk to him after that. I didn't want to hate someone who had done so much for me and I don't have the memories of him before his...spiral like the others did. I didn't know that my feelings would grow like this and even when they did I was fine with just being near him when I could."

As he pulled a curling iron from his belt, a tool from the spirit realm which would guarantee the curls to come out the way he wanted without ruining her hair, he prompted, "And what changed?"

"I'm not sure honestly," she muttered. "Last week everything was normal and then I get back from my mission and he asks me out. I think Mira was probably involved..."

Hearing an underlying worry in her voice as he wound the first strands of hair around the tool, he said, "I've seen Laxus before, I do occasionally have enough time to join Leo and Virgo, and I don't think Mirajane was the only reason he asked you out. She probably just pushed him towards confessing any feelings he had for you."

"I hope so." She sighed softly. "I don't know if I could go back to being just friends after getting my hopes ups like this."

* * *

**E/n: **Mirajane matchmakes responsibly. She makes sure the people like each other before risking ruining their friendship.


	4. The Archer

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Four: **The Archer

* * *

"I'm going to kill him!"

Sagittarius wasn't surprised that the first thing he heard upon being summoned were those words.

He was, however, a bit surprised to find that the words had come from Erza Scarlet. Her eyes were ablaze, looking even more dangerous then when someone ruined her strawberry cake, and Gray and Natsu flanked her on either side.

"Sagittarius," Lucy said. He glanced over at her. "Will you please tie the three of them up?"

"Are you sure, Ms. Lucy?" he questioned as he lifted his bow. A rope tied to the end dangled down to the floor.

"Yup."

He let the arrow fly. It flew behind Gray and curved, wrapping around the three of them several times. The last loop swept their feet from under them and then tied itself.

"Let me up!" Natsu screamed, trying feebly to burn through the rope.

Lucy sighed, "That's not going to work, Natsu. It's from the spirit world – it won't burn so easily."

"Ms. Lucy?"

She hummed and looked over at him, "Yeah, Sagittarius?"

"May I ask why we're tying your friends up?"

"Ah..." She looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Well, it's to keep them from destroying half the country."

He tilted his head in a silent question.

"I told them about Laxus. They're on a mission to protect my virtue or something. I'm sure if we let them go searching for him."

Sagittarius spoke over the growls and hisses that fell from the lips of the trio. "Ah. Although misguided, it is a kind thought, is it not?"

"It is," Lucy agreed with a smile and a nod. "I'm happy they care about me so much but he hasn't hurt me or anything yet. We're happy together so there's no need for all of this. It's troublesome."

"He's not good enough for you," Gray growled. There were nods of agreement from Erza and Natsu. "You deserve someone kinder and more affectionate and-"

His words were cut off by a loud rumble above them and a bright flash.

When the flash faded, they found the Raijinshuu standing in front of the three.

"Lucy," Laxus greeted when he spotted her. The rest of his team was already wandering off. "Dinner. Eight o'clock?"

"Yup!" she agreed.

He gave a positive grunt. "I'm going to talk to Gramps for a bit."

As he passed her, he bent to press his lips to her cheek.

There was a loud crack as the rope around her closest friends, her brothers and sister, broke.

She gave a sigh. "Sagittarius, could you go back? I'm going to need Loke and Capricorn to keep the guild standing."

"Yes Miss Lucy. Good luck."

* * *

**E/n: **Siblingish!Team Natsu is one of my favorite things honestly... I like the idea of them all being protective of each other and caring for each other. Which is, really, pretty much canon xD

Fandom doesn't have much of it though since there's so many Team Natsu and Lisanna V. Lucy type fics.


	5. The Golden Bull

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Five: **The Golden Bull

* * *

Taurus heard the sharp crackle of lightning when he was summoned.

Just as he was about to moo and make a comment on Lucy's body, his master shouted, "If you didn't do it, I don't understand why you're being so defensive!"

"Because you're supposed to trust me, damn it!" Laxus screeched. The lightning surrounding him seemed to flare with his temper. "I can handle the rest of the guild looking at me like I'm some kind of monster but you-"

"I don't think your a monster," Lucy answered. Taurus glanced between the two, wondering why his master had summoned him. She had had fights with boyfriends before joining Fairy Tail and had never called him to help her. "This has nothing to do with Fantasia! I just want to know if you slept with her!"

"I don't know what you want from me, Lucy! Do you want me to lie and tell you there weren't girls other then you?"

"I want you to tell me if you slept with the woman who traumatized me and then didn't think it was important to mention at all!"

Laxus let out a growl before throwing his hands in the air, "I slept with Minerva okay!? Right when we got back from Tenrou. Before the Grand Magic Games. Why does it matter?"

Taurus heard his mistress' voice break as she answered, "Because it's something you should have been honest about." She turned away from him. "Taurus, can you distract Laxus long enough for me to get home, please?"

Taurus gripped his axe and nodded, "Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Please be careful," she added. "I know we aren't much of a match for him but I don't want to hurt him at all. I just want to get away from him."

"I will."

He thought he saw tears in her eyes as she ran but before he could be sure he had a bolt of lightning coming towards him.

* * *

**E/n: **I'm not really sure how I feel about this one...

I knew I wanted Taurus to be their first fight but I couldn't come up with a reason for them to fight and kinda fell back on a popular troupe.


	6. The Scorpion

**It's important to note that this chapter takes place shortly, if not directly, after the last one [Taurus]!**

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Six: **The Scorpion

* * *

"I don't think you're the best option for this."

"Well, I'm not going to leave by herself when she's crying! And you certain don't have any experience with this!"

Scorpio raised an eyebrow when he spotted the arguing pair. Virgo looked as stoic as ever, but Leo was a mess of anger and frustration. His hair was sticking up more then usual and he had taken a step forward as though he was considering pushing her out of the way.

"What are you two arguing about?" he questioned as he climbed the stairs to the platform they were stood on.

"Lucy and Laxus fought," Leo hissed. "Virgo refuses to let me go comfort her."

"You don't have any experience with actual relationships," Virgo argued. "And your flirting will only upset her."

As their shouting – or Leo's anyway, Virgo was rather calm – continued, Scorpio glanced over at the seeing mirror they used to check up on things in the human world.

He felt his blood boil at what he saw.

Lucy was sitting on her floor with her back pressed against the front door. Her knees were drawn to her chest, head bent down on them. Her whole body shook with silent sobs.

"I'll go." Virgo and Leo both halted. Scorpio turned around to face them. "I'll go. I've got experience with relationships and I'm perfectly capable of summoning myself."

Leo stared for a moment before sighing. "He's right."

Virgo agreed, tacking on, "Plus, Laxus and Aquarius share a few-"

"Don't," Scorpio cut off. "I don't care how she treats you. Do not compare her to someone who would our Master cry like this."

* * *

"Go away, Loke," Lucy muttered, without looking up from her lap, as Scorpio appeared in the hall. In the time Leo and Virgo had taken to explain the situation to him, with a little help on the part of Taurus who had been summoned during the argument, Lucy's sobs had digressed into an eerie calm as tears trickled down her eyes.

"Leo is still in our world."

She looked up at him, wiping fruitlessly at her tears when she spotted him, "Scorpio. What are you doing here?"

He settled beside her. Although he'd been a bit hurt that she felt a need to hide her tears from him, the fact that she immediently leaned against him was reassuring.

"I've had my fair share of terrible arguments with my partner," He answered. He swept his tail around in a protective hug, using one of his free hands to comb through her messy locks.

"Really? But you and Aquarius are so..." She paused in though. "Together."

"Aquarius and I have been together for lifetimes. Our relationship wasn't always so cemented."

They fell silent for a moment before Lucy questioned, "How did you get through the fights?"

"I debated whether whatever anger, sadness, or betrayal," he nudged her at the final world, "I felt was worth losing her. I found it wasn't in every case." He added, "While I don't like this love of yours at all, considering he made our master cry, I encourage you to do the same. None of us wish to see you cry like this."

"I will." She gave a soft sigh, nuzzling closer to him. "Can you stay a while longer?"

"Yes," he answered resolutely. "I have more then enough power left to help you devour a carton of ice cream and destroy a few things if it would make you feel better."

She gave a small chuckle, the sound warming his heart, and nodded, "It would."

* * *

**E/n: **Whew okay. I'm sorry this took so long for me to get out. I got really lazy and unproductive this summer.

I'll be sure to keep updates constantish now! I'm going to try for a chapter every week or two hopefully.

I'm a bit unsure of Scorpio's characterization but I think there's a difference between the way a person acts in the heat of battle - which is really the only situation we've seen him in - and the way they act in a situation like this. You know, actually, I'd be interested to see how Scorpio is reacting to the recent Manga chapters. Is there some behind the scenes crying and comforting?

Next up is Virgo :)


	7. The Maiden

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Seven: **The Maiden

* * *

Lucy was perched on the edge of the bed with her hands shaking around the key when Virgo appeared.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo questioned.

Lucy let out a sharp laugh, the sound bordering on hysterical, before saying, "No. I don't think so."

There was a quiet moment before Virgo spoke, "Princess, are you okay? You seem quite...nervous. Were things last night not..."

"No, no!" Lucy objected when she saw Virgo's gaze had dropped to Laxus, who slept next to her with the blankets slung low on his naked hips, and filled with anger. "Everything was completely consensual. I promise. I just...I had a stupid thought when I woke up and panicked."

"May I ask what it was?"

"I just..." Lucy's head dropped, her eyes focusing on her feet as her toes and fingers curled. "I haven't done this before and since your the maiden, I thought-" She broke off. "I thought I may never get to see you again. Last night happened so fast that I didn't even think about it until this morning and I panic summoned you."

"Oh." Virgo stepped close, grabbing Lucy's hands and kneeling in front of her. "Princess, I am the guardians of the Maiden, but that doesn't mean only virgins. It means all women. Young girls who don't know the meaning, teenagers who learned too fast, and young women like you who were able to lose it to the person they love."

Lucy took a deep breath before speaking, "I should have known it was something like that. I'm sorry for getting worked up over something so silly."

"It's not silly. You were worried since you care about your spirits so much." Virgo lips pulled up in a soft smile. "And even if I was forbidden, I would continue to serve you. Leo is not the only one who loves you to the stars and back."

Her smile was mirrored on Lucy's face. "I wouldn't want you to do that for me, though. If what happened to Loke happened to any of I would-"

"There's no need to worry," Virgo cut in. She squeezed Lucy's hand. "I should go before your lover wakes up. He may not take to kindly to hearing another confessing their love to you after the events of last night."

"Your right," Lucy said with a small laugh. She went silent for a moment before adding, "Thank you. For coming, for saying all that, for being my friend."

"Anytime, Princess."

* * *

**E/n: **A little shorter then usual and it focused a bit more on Lucy and Virgo then Lucy and Laxus. I hope you are all okay with that?

Next up will be Aries!


	8. The White Lamb

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Eight: **The White Lamb

* * *

"I'm sorry," was the first thing out of Aries mouth.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Aries," Lucy said. Her voice was tired though, lacking any of it' susual cheer and amusement.

Aries glanced around the room, trying to figure out what had put her Master in such a mood. Three of the walls around them were white while the fourth was nothing but a flimsy blue-green curtain. Pushed against one wall was a large glass cabinet filled with bottles.

Lucy herself was sitting in a black plastic chair next to a white cot. Aries could see Laxus asleep on it, bright blonde hair sticking out against his pillow. His eyes were closed.

"Master...Is everything okay?" Aries questioned.

"Yes," Lucy answered, rubbing her thumb along the back of Laxus' hand. "He's asleep now."

"Oh." Aries shifted awkwardly. "I can't heal like Virgo can. I'm sorry."

Lucy stared at her before saying, "I know that, Aries. Wendy took care of him already. He's just resting to sleep it off."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"It's fine, Aries." Lucy patted one of the empty chairs. "Come sit. I was hoping you'd keep me company for a bit. Elfman and Mira finally dragged Ever and Freed out to sleep and Bickslow went to grab some food for the two of us."

Aries crossed the room, sitting down and folding her hands in her lap. She stared at the ground as she questioned, "Wouldn't you prefer Leo or Virgo's company?"

"They aren't very good at being quiet," Lucy said with a soft smile. "And besides, I spend plenty of time with them. I haven't seen you in a while." She bumped her knee against Aries. "Come on, tell me what's been going on in the spirit world. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Tapping the tips of her fingers together, Aries said, "You sound like Aquarius."

There was silence before Lucy let out a loud laugh, "I do, don't I? Let's avoid that then. Has anything interesting happened?"

Feeling happy – a bit more confident – that she'd made her Master a little happier, Aries found it easier to let her stories flow.

* * *

**E/n: **So I'm not sure I got it across well but this was supposed to be the first time Laxus got hurt after getting together with Lucy.

There's only two more chapters of this, Capricorn and Loke, and then it'll be over which is a bit sad. Even if I'm the one writing it, I enjoy seeing LaLu content get updated since there's so many abandoned pieces or one shots.

I've got a vague idea for another series, but it's all the dragon slayers and won't focus on Lalu. Maybe I'll try to come up with something else since losing my inspiration for KHR has left a lot of free time for me writing wise.

Idk.

Anyway, Capricorn is up next with a subject that I think you guys will enjoy a lot.


	9. The Goat

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter Nine: **The Goat

* * *

Lucy looked beautiful as she stepped out from behind the curtain.

Her dress was white as snow. It was neither strapless or poofy as Capricorn would have expected. Instead, the dress followed her body until mid-thigh where it flared out like a flower. The dress was held by two triangular sleeves on her shoulders. There were small silver jewels dotting the top.

Her hair was pinned to the top of her head. A sparkling silver tiara was settled in the front, her veil peeled back so her face was still visible. A Fairy Tail pendent rested on her chest.

"You look so much like your mother," Capricorn said, speaking after several moments of silence.

Lucy's smile spread wider. She breathed, "Really?"

"Yes. Laxus is a very lucky man."

Her cheeks flushed red as she muttered, "I think I'm pretty lucky too."

Capricorn hesitated, debating if he should mention this on her wedding day, before saying, "To your father, you and your mother were everything. When she died he was just...lost. My only hope is that you will be loved just as much but get a happier ending."

"I wish I could remember those times," Lucy said., her voice soft and sad. She fingered the petals of the yellow and pink flowers in her bouquet. "I wish they could be here. Mama would have liked Laxus, I think."

"I think so as well."

There was sharp knock on the door. Levy's voice drifted through the wood, "Lu-chan, it's time to line up."

"We'll be right out!" Lucy shouted. Capricorn held out his arm for her. The laugh she let out as she looped her through, and the smile returned to her face, warmed his heart.

"I wonder if the others are watching," Lucy mused as they left the dressing room.

"They are," Capricorn assured. He thought back on how everyone had been dressed in their best and huddled around the seeing mirror when Leo and himself were summonsed to prepare for their parts in the wedding. He added, "I'm sure you're mother and father are too. Nothing could stop them from being at your wedding."

Lucy went quiet for a moment.

He followed her line of sight to the group at the end of the hall.

Erza and Evergreen were speaking with wide hand motions and grins. Leo and Bickslow were behind them with their heads thrown back in laughter. Levy was up on her toes, chiding Freed as she fixed the blushing best man's tie.

Wendy and Romeo were at the rear. Both of them were crouched down and speaking to Azuka while gesturing to the basket of flower petals the girls would share.

Lucy was beaming at the scene.

She reached up with her free hand, gripping the the pendent, and said, "If my mother and father and spirits are watching, then my whole family is here. There isn't anything else I could wish for."

* * *

**E/n: **Weeeeeeedding! I did tell you guys there was a bit of a time skip relationship-wise. There's another one for Leo's chapter as well.

Speaking of which, Loke is the next one and he'll be last. I consider his relationship to be the one most precious to Lucy, even though I know all of her spirits and precious to her.

Wedding notes:

Wedding party - so generally the bridesmaids walk with the ushers but I imagine their ushers were like...Natsu and Gray? And Lucy was probaly trying to keep them out of anything they could accidently end up ruining (bc they would never ruin this for Lucy on purpose) so they went with the less classic version of the Bridesmaid walking with the groomsmen.

Also went for Erza, Loke, and Levy (Maid of Honor) on Lucy's side and the Raijinshu for Laxus'. Wendy and Azuka are both flower girls and Romeo is the ring bearer.

I also almost went with Makarov as the one walking with Lucy, but I thought Capricorn probaly also holds a similar role as her mentor and father-figure and since Makarov is _actually_ Laxus' blood he was probably standing with Laxus or sitting in the front row crying already or maybe being the one marrying them?


	10. The Lion

**We'll Guide You There**

**Chapter 10:** The Lion

* * *

Loke resisted the urge to laugh when he appeared next to Lucy. There were globs of batter dripping off her cheeks and flour was sticking to her hair.

"You look fantastic, Princess," he complimented, smiling wide.

"Oh shut up," Lucy responded. She added, "Our birthday girl wanted me to call you. She went to grab decorations for the cupboard."

"Mhm...I'll have to go back and grab her presents before the party starts." He leaned against the counter, loosening his tie. "Where are the others?"

"Laxus is out grabbing some last minute presents," Lucy said as she peered into the stove, checking on the cake Loke could see through the door. "And Levy and Gajeel took Mimi and Summer to the guild to decorate for the party."

"With Mimi's attachment to Gajeel, your going to end up with a dragon slayers on your hands."

"Then it's a good thing I'm adapt at dealing with them."

He gave a hum, "And Summer? Is she still not interested in magic?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. That's fine, obviously. I jut worry that she won't realize that. That she'll feel isolated or alone while surrounded by all the magic in the family."

"It'll be fine." He reached over and caught her hand. He squeezed it tightly, smiling when he squeezed back. "You're a great mother. Summer will always know you love her."

"I hope so."

He lifted her joined hands and kissed her knuckles, "I know so."

They lapsed into silence. Their easy friendship and love for each other hung between them.

"Uncle Loke!" He looked up in time to see Lucy and Laxus' youngest daughter drop all the sprinkles and frosting tubes in her hands. She ran towards him.

"Hey flower," he greeted as he scooped Layla up in his arms. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled, the gap in her teeth visible in the forefront. "Did you bring me a present?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No but I'll have it for you at your party. What did your mama and papa give you this morning?"

As Layla began listing off her gifts and Lucy picked the cake decorations off the floor, Loke felt a pain in his chest. Layla was growing older and with her, his time with Lucy grew shorter.

They'd already started talking about Layla being given one of the keys to begin with.

He'd have to make the most of the time he had left with his best friend.

* * *

**E/n: **And that's the end.

I'm a little afraid it might be a bit lackluster but I enjoy it quite a bit.


End file.
